Surprise
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: Mac likes surprise's


**Authors Note: Hey, so i'm new here so please be nice :) i'm not very good at punctuation and the difference between there and their so i'm sorry but i hope you like this story **

Detective Mac Taylor was sat behind his desk in the New York Crime Lab on the 34th floor , deep in thought about a new case that had come in when his partner in crime, Stella Bonasera came into his office.

Mac looked up at the incoming body that was standing on the other side of his desk and he smiled.

_God she is beautiful. _He thought.

She was wearing a green low cut top (like the one in Snow Day )that showed a generous view of her cleavage with a pair of tight black pants that kept her bum nice and firm knows this because he has looked at her behind a few times when she has been bent over, of course Stella doesn't know he has done it because being the ex-marine he was , he is very good at being secret. Her gorgeous brown curls were flowing freely around her head, as Mac had the Air-Conditioning on because it was scorching outside. On her feet, was a pair of high heeled shoes that made her a bit taller than Mac.

''Hey Mac''. Stella greeted happily to the handsome man in front of her.

''Hey Stella, what can I do for you''? Mac replied equally happy.

''Well, I was wondering if you was doing anything tonight, and don't say paperwork or else I will shoot you''. Stella smirked.

''Ha Ha Stella for once, I wasn't evan going to contemplate doing paperwork, its to hot to sit around hunched over the desk doing boring paperwork. Why, what are you doing?''Mac asked.

''Well, since were both not doing anything tonight, you can meet me at my place at 8 then can't you?'' Stella said happily, with a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice.

''Umm... what for Stell?'' Mac asked confused.

'' Im not telling you, its a surprise'' Stella winked.

''But Mac, I want you to dress casually tonight, no suit please'' Stella stated.

''Oh, ok umm... well I will see you tonight then?''Mac said, now really confused and eager to learn what this big 'surprise' was.

''Yep Mac, see you tonight'' Stella winked, and then walked out. She headed to the break room.

Once inside the break room, she was deep in thought about tonight.

It had been about a Month since Mac received the Dear John letter of Peyton. Stella never seen her friend so heart-broken since Claire, he truly loved Peyton and when she sent him that letter he shut the world out, wouldn't talk about it not evan to Stella and he started getting stressed and getting mad at people for nothing. And of course the 333 caller was bugging him at the same time. It was all too much for now Stella was coming up with a plan of how to de-stress her best friend. Her plan was either going to work fantastically, or, be a big total fail and crash and burn. But Stella is a strong, courageous woman and wouldn't let anything come between what she wanted to do tonight. She knew that since Peyton , Mac hasn't had sex and he probably didn't evan do it often with Miss lemon face (aka Peyton), so tonight, she was going to have sex with Mac Taylor. She knew that it might be a stupid idea and he might get all embarrassed and leave but, Stella was going to try anyways. She had always thought that Mac Taylor was sexy, ever since she first saw him. His dark, short, cropped hair was always neatly trimmed and showing no signs of going gray, which for his age was brilliant . But, she loved it when he let it grow a little bit and you could see the faint waves and curls appear. His teeth were always pearly white, which she loved because yellow teeth were horrible to her. He always dressed smartly . Stella loved a nicely dressed man. And he still had well defined muscles from his marine days and he kept him self in shape. He had been the object of her dreams ever since the bomb he and Don were in went off and he had to get medical treatment which required him to take off his t-shirt. Stella felt like she wanted to drool, he was 45 years old and had the six pack most men would dream off. He defiantly looked younger than he was . But the most thing that Stella liked about Mac was he was such a gentleman,and very charming. Stella Bonasera was in love with Mac Taylor.

Once Stella had stopped pondering about tonight, she went back to work.

It was 4 o'clock and Stella had just finished her shift. On the way to the elevator, she bumped into Mac.

''Oh, hey Mac. Im just on the way home, see you tonight?''. Stella asked.

''Hey Stella, I finish in about a hour so I will be on my way home too. And yes, you will see me tonight''. Mac winked at her.

''Great, can't wait. bye Mac''. Stella hugged him, and kissed his cheek and then walked off.

Mac just stood there, completely frozen on the spot. He brought his hand up to where Stella kissed his cheek and let it linger there for a moment.

_I'd love to kiss her on the lips, they look so full and luscious._Mac thought to him self, then he walked away and carried on working.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the town..._

Stella was on her way home, when she was waiting at the traffic lights, she turned to her right and come across a Pharmacy.

_Oh my god, i'm not on the pill and I definitely don't want to risk the chance of getting pregnant. _Stella thought to her self.

So she parked the Avalanche up and entered the Pharmacy.

Once inside, she went straight to the packets of Durex Condoms and bought 1 box. Curiously she looked below the shelf where the Condoms were stacked and there was a little pink packet saying '_Durex play vibrations' _a huge grin appeared on her face when she realised what it was. It was a vibrating penis ring, for his and her's smiling, she picked it up, with the Condoms and headed over to the counter to pay for them. She then got in her car, and drove back home.

_Meanwhile at Mac's apartment_

It was 6 o'clock and Mac just got home from work and like he had been all day, was still thinking of what Stella would be doing for him tonight. He didn't dwell on it any more and just waited for 8 o'clock to come. He was feeling a bit tired and run down and since he had about a hour to spare , he decided he would go for a quick power nap.

_At Stella's Apartment _

Stella decided that they would have Spaghetti Bolognese for tea with Mac tonight and Cannoli for dessert since both of them dishes were his favourite because tonight, was all about pleasing and pleasuring him. Stella decided to start the Spaghetti Bolognese.

_Meanwhile at Mac's apartment_

After a hour's rest, Mac woke up feeling fresh.

_wow, that was a good sleep evan if it was only a hour. _Mac thought out loud to himself.

He glanced at his kitchen clock, it was 7.00 pm. He went into his bathroom, turned on the shower , stripped off his cloths and stepped into the hot spray. Minutes later, he was out, he wrapped a towel round his waist, and set on getting a quick shave but then he remember something.

_Flashbacks_

_Mac walked out of the elevator, he was looking a bit worse for wear in the face today because he didn't get much sleep last night and he woke up 5 minutes before his shift was about to start so he was quite rushed this morning. His hair was ruffled, sticking up in all directions and he has light stubble on his face. _

_Stella was walking up to him._

_''Hey Mac, you ok? You look rough''. Stella surveyed him. _

_''Eugh didn't get much sleep last night''. Mac mumbled and grunted._

_''oh, well heres a cup of coffee just the way you like it. Black 2 sugars.'' _

_''Thanks''.mumbled Mac._

_''No problem'' said Stella._

_''oh.. and hey Mac?.Stella said. _

_''Yeah?.Mac turned round and asked. _

_''Even though you didn't get any sleep last night. The slight stubble you have and the way your hair is ruffled up, really suits look mighty fine Mac Taylor''.laughed Stella with a wink and then walked off._

_Mac just stood there with his mouth open, he then shrugged and walked off. _

_Flashbacks end. _

He then decided to for-go the shaving, and use his hair gel he conveniently had for some unknown reason and ruffle his hair up again, just the way Stella liked it. Once that was done, he sprayed some Ben Sherman deodorant under his arms. He walked into his bedroom and opened his wardrobe door and contemplated what to wear.

_Stella said no suit, casual. _Mac thought to himself.

He decided to wear a Black tight t-shirt that showed all his muscles off well and a pear of dark blue jeans that someone once told him he had a great ass he put his black Calvin Klein boxers on, his dark blue jeans and then his Black tight t-shirt and then some socks. He then sprayed some Hugo Boss mens aftershave on knowing it will send Stella wild. He walked in his hallway and decided to wear his Convers trainers(yes, Mac Taylor owned a pair of trainers. Ha!) Finally, he put on his leather jacket, checked himself one last time in the mirror, grabbed his keys and set off for Stella's place.

_Meanwhile at Stella's apartment_

Stella was running around her apartment like a headless chicken, making sure everything was ok. She laid new pristine purple silk sheets on her bed. Set the dining table to a romantic setting with candles . And put on some jazz music on low to set the mood. She then went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After the shower, she went into her bedroom and decided what to wear. After a few moments, she decided on a black dress that came past her thighs and which was low cut as well. (like the dress in What you see is What you see). She then applied light make-up to her face and added some DKNY perfume. Now she was ready for the then heard a knock at the door.

''Coming''. Stella shouted.

Stella opened the door to a very sexy and stunned Mac Taylor.

_Wow, he looks gorgeous_.Stella thought to her self.

''s-stella you look g-gourgeous!'' Mac stuttered.

''well thanks, you look pretty hot yourself Mr Taylor'' .Stella replied noticing his hair.''Loving the hair style Mac''.Stella winked.

Mac blushed. ''Thanks, Stell''.

''Your welcome, why don't you come in''.Stella said gesturing him in.

Mac walked into the apartment and was suddenly hit by the aroma of Spaghetti Bolognese, with a hint of garlic.

He then surveyed his noticed the dining room table was set for 2, and the Spaghetti was simmering away and then realised that she did this all for was in the kitchen preparing some drinks.

''Stella''. Mac asked questionably .

''Yes Mac''. Stella replied .

''Um.. d-did you do this all for me?'' Mac asked slightly stunned.

Stella walked over to him and handed him a glass of red wine.

''Yes''. She whispered in his ear.

''But why''? Mac asked confused.

''Because Mac lately,you have been very stressed and with the whole Peyton thing and 333 caller, I just wanted to show you that i'm here for you all the way. That you don't have to shy away from telling me things.

It suddenly dawned on him what Stella was saying, was completely true. He guessed he did shy away from her and close him self off, it probably wasn't the way to go about it.

''Im so sorry Stella if I have been acting like a bastard these couple of weeks. You're right, I have been shying away from for bringing it up though.

''Don't be sorry Mac, if I was in that position, I probably would of done the same but I just wanted you to realise that i'm here for you. Heck, Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Adam are all here for you. We just don't want you seeing you stressed and down in the dumps all the time.''

''Thanks so much for being here for me Stella, I don't know what I would do with out you''. Said Mac.

''Don't evan think about the 'What if's' Mac just look at the present and just for the record''. Stella looked deep into his green eyes. '' I ain't going anywhere Mac Taylor''. Stella Laughed.

''Good'' Mac chuckled.

''Come on, tea is ready''.Stella claimed.

''Mmmm, am starving, what we having Spaghetti Bolognese my favourite.''smiled Mac.

''Yep, I know its your favourite and for afters, we are having Cannoli because tonight Mac. Its all about you''. Stella said lovingly.

Mac felt his heart swell, for once since Peyton. He actually felt loved.

_15 minutes later _

Stella and Mac were sat on her couch stuffed from their meal and dessert.

_''_So tell me Stell, was that my surprise then?''. Mac asked curiously.

''Yep it was...well half of it anyways.'' Said Stella with a grin.

''oh?'' Mac asked.

Stella sat up from the couch, grabbed Mac's wine glass from his hand and placed it on the table in front of her.

Mac looked confused for a moment.

Stella got a blindfold from behind the cushion from the couch and held it up so Mac could see.

''Stell, what's going on?''. Mac asked, really confused.

''Just trust me ok?.'' Stella whispered.

Mac nodded and proceeded to let Stella put the blindfold around Stella leaned forward, she inhaled his gorgeous aftershave.

_Damn, he smells so sexy._Stella thought to herself.

''Im just going in the bedroom to change into something more comfortable.'' Stella whispered seductively in Mac's ear.

Mac could feel himself get turned on just by her hot, heated breath in his ear and the mention of Stella getting dressed.

Stella rushed into her bedroom and put on a Lacy Black Teddy with some Stockings and sexy heeled shoes.

Once done, she walked into the living room and grabbed her I-Phone and put it on the docking station. She pressed play and the song that was playing was '_Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing' _

She turned it up just enough for them to her but low enough to set the mood. She walked over to Mac and gently, pulled the blindfold free from his blinked a couple of times and was in awe at the amazing sight in front of was walked seductively to him and straddled his waist gently.

''Mac, this is your surprise. I have a theory that since you split up with Peyton, you haven't had sex since and I also figured out that evan when you was with Peyton, you didn't have sex often.

Mac was still speechless he was so amazed at how gorgeous and sexy she looked. He was sure Stella could feel his erection on her thigh. He was throbbing hot and hard and his dick was pushing against the fabric of his jeans making it tent.. Suddenly she wrapped her slender arms around his thick neck and leaned forward and kissed him immediately responded and latched onto her puckered finally got what he wanted for ever,kiss her on the lips. She opened her mouth and probed his lips begging for entrance which he excepted almost immediately. Their tongues duelled for what seemed like ages and when then finally broke apart for the lack of oxygen, both were panting and had flushed rose from his lap and held out her hand for him to take.

''Come with me'' she said huskily.

He immediately took her hand and let her lead him to her bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Stella gently pushed Mac down on the bed. Stella got back on top of him and proceeded to take off his black tight t-shirt. Once she took it off, she admired his chest. He had well defined six-pack with a train line of hair from the bottom of his belly button right down to somewhere in this pants. She then moved off his legs and kneeled beside him so she take his pants off. She unbuttoned the button then she unzipped the zip, and then pulled the pants down his legs. His erection was well known through his Calvin Klein boxer shorts. She then took them off as well. He was now fully naked with his 9 inch shaft fully erect and standing at attention just for was also very turned on, so wet and soaking.

''Undress me please Mac'' Stella asked whilst stroking his shaft.

Mac leaned up and whispered against her lips ''you look so sexy and gorgeous Stella.'' He reached behind her and unclipped her bra and let it fall lifelessly on the floor. He stared at her lovely breasts that were tanned and pert. He leaned forward and latched his lips round the rosy was in writhing in ecstasy with the pleasure Mac was giving her.

''Lie down baby'' Mac said with a whisper.

Stella lay down gently on the bed and waited for Mac's next movement.

Mac placed himself between Stella's legs and gently pulled down her knickers and threw them on the floor. Mac gently brought his fingers between her lets and rubbed the soft flesh on her clit.

''oh..oh...ohh that feels so good''. Stella moaned.

''That feel good yeah?'' Mac asked with a grin.

''Oh yeah..mmm''. Stella whispered.

Mac leaned forward and gently ran the tip of his tongue up the slit.

''OH..OH... wow''.Stella's head was thrashing back and forward as Mac pleasured her with his talented tongue and scratchiness of his stubble played havoc on the spongy flesh and it felt so good Stella thought.

Mac wrapped his thin lips around her little bud and sucked with greed.

''MAC..OH..fuck that feels good''! Stella screamed.

Mac's shaft was pulsating there was a thick layer of pre-cum on the top of the head. He needed to be inside of stella now. Rising his self up to enter her, Stella quickly stopped him.

''Mac wait'' Stella said suddenly.

''Whats up?'' Mac asked.

Stella reached into her draw and pulled out a Condom.

''Oh right'' Mac said accepting the foil packet from Stella.

Mac ripped it open with his teeth took it out of its packet, and rolled it over his penis.

''Mac I have one more thing'' .

Mac sighed with annoyance he needed to be inside Stella and fast. He was so horny.

Mac's eyes bulged wide as he saw it was a cock ring.

''Put this on please, it will please us both.''Stella almost pleaded.

Mac accepted the vibrating ring and once it was at the bottom of his dick he turned it on and jumped unexpectedly at the pleasure.

''You ready'' Mac asked as he position his bell-end on her core.

''Mm yes '' Stella mumbled.

Mac's thrusts were slow at first until Stella got used to his size.

''MMM..fuck Mac faster''Stella screamed in ecstasy.

''God Stella your so tight and wet fucking feel so good!''. Mac equally exclaimed.

Mac grabbed Stella's legs and draped them over his shoulders for deep thrusts.

''OH...FUCK..FUCK! Stella screamed. The vibrations from the cock ring were sending her wild. she absolutely loved it.

''Feels good don't it baby''. Mac panted.

''Oh yeah..yeah Mac i'm going to cum you nearly ready?''. Stella panted.

''OH SHIT YES'' Mac removed him self quickly and threw the cock ring off and quickly entered stella again.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Stella and Mac screamed in ecstasy together. Mac jetted thick streams of white cum into the latex sheath and Stella showered her love juices over his shaft. Once Mac made sure he came every last drop he carefully removed himself from Stella and entered the bathroom to throw away the used minutes later, he joined Stella back in bed. They were both lay on there back with Stella's head on his chest, lazily stroking his beautiful scar and he had his arm around her stomach.

''Stella.''. Mac looked down at her gazing into her beautiful eyes. ''That was amazing!'' Mac said happily.''Thank you so much, I needed a good realise, you were right though''.

''About what?'' Stella asked

''Me and Peyton rarely had sex and no I haven't had sex since the letter''.Mac replied.

''oh well, there's your sex then'' Stella giggled.

''Yes, and it was amazing thanks to you''. Mac put his two fingers under her chin and made her look at him. They both gazed into each others eyes and Mac leaned forward and tasted her lips, tongue on tongue fighting for dominance. Stella brought her hand across his hips and noticed a tent in the bed sheets.

''Mmm... ready for round 2 already?'' Stella moaned into his mouth.

''Can't help it your so sexy''. Mac said breaking the kiss.

Stella disappeared under the blankets with a wicked grin.

''Stella...'' .Mac protested.

''Shhh...''.

''You don't have to do it'' Mac try to reason with her.

''I know.. but I want too''.Stella replied.

Mac nodded and waited for the anticipated touch.

Stella wrapped her pretty pink lips around the head of his dick and Mac moaned loudly. He pushed the blankets off him and wrapped his hand around her hair so he could watch her suck him off.

''Oh fuck stella, feels so good you have amazing lips''. Moaned Mac.

''Mmm'' Stella hummed. She wrapped her hand around the base and jerked it off whilst she continued to suck what she could.

''Stell...im gunna cum''. Mac panted.

Stella moved faster until she felt cream fill her mouth. She sucked him dry and looked at him.

''That was great''Mac said.

''Glad you enjoyed it''.Stella yawned.

'' Tired''? Mac asked.

''Yeah''Stella turned on her side and Mac spooned up behind her he lovingly kissed her cheek.

''Night beautiful''.Smiled Mac.

''Night handsome'' Stella replied.

Mac grinned and closed his eyes.

Mac loved surprises.


End file.
